


Peaches and Cream

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Pet Names, Puns & Word Play, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Watson feeds Holmes sliced peaches and makes a few jokes/puns.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea and I went as fast as possible to write this

“Darling,” I say, feeding Holmes sliced peaches. 

“Hm?” he hums through a mouthful of peach. Holmes's dark hair falls over his brow and my heart swells with love. 

“I ap- _peach_ -iate you.”

He snorts, swallowing his mouthful. “Good one, dear,” he comments, opening his mouth like a baby bird. 

I place another slice in his mouth, shifting his head more comfortably on my lap. An idea comes over me, and I hold a slice of peach next to his skin. 

“Peaches and cream,” I say, pseudo-solemnly. 

“Peaches and cream,” he repeats, snatching the slice of peach from my fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. I must say, this was fun to write!


End file.
